


Walk, Walk (Fashion Baby)

by FantasticalNonsense



Series: ADOW Premiere Challenge Prompts [3]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: (Slightly), ADOW Premiere Challenge, Character Study, Costume Analysis, Episode 1.07, Ficlet, Gen, SPOILERS AHEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalNonsense/pseuds/FantasticalNonsense
Summary: "Apparel oft proclaims the man." A one-shot centering on Juliette Durand, her fears and her *fabulous* fashion sense. For the ADOW Premiere Challenge WEEK THREE || Favorite outfit(s) or hairstyle(s) / Favorite heartwarming or happy moment(s).





	Walk, Walk (Fashion Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? The costuming in this show is top-notch and I went "DAYUM!" when I saw THAT. DRESS. Juliette is truly the prettiest vampire that there ever was (and needs much more fic dedicated to her). 
> 
> "A Discovery of Witches (All Souls Trilogy)" is the property of Deborah Harkness and Bad Wolf Productions. The author makes no claim to these characters beyond the use of this fanwork.
> 
> ADOW Premiere Challenge: [click here.](https://fantasticalnonsense18.tumblr.com/post/183957270920/thewhyldeone-di-elle-di-elle)
> 
> Title is taken from "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga [(here).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrO4YZeyl0I) Summary quote is taken from Act 1.3 of "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare [(here).](https://www.sparknotes.com/nofear/shakespeare/hamlet/page_44/)

Juliette was a conscientious dresser. Her outfits expressed her personal style and taste, yet behind the rich silks and soft pieces of cashmere were coded messages of status and intent, ones that few could pick up on.

Tight-fitting dresses with thigh-high slits were worn to lure and seduce prey. Long wool coats and high heeled boots displayed her power and dominance whenever she traveled. Tailored blouses and skirts demonstrated duty and diligence to her father, particularly during their public excursions.

This outfit certainly challenged the latter.

A deep-cut red dress with an exposed back zipper and peekaboo shoulders that conformed to her contours without being clingy. Combined with her cape and gloves, it was an outfit more fitting for a gala than morning Mass—one that spoke of rebellion and bold choices.

Looking back, perhaps she knew that in selecting this dress her choice would be solidified. Domenico had kept his word: he obtained the witch’s file, giving her the means to go and find Matthew. If she left, she risked Gerbert’s wrath for disobeying him. If she didn’t, then Matthew would continue to haunt her for the rest of her days; she'd never truly be free while he lived.

Juliette plucked the dress from the wardrobe and held it against her. From the mirror, her nervous eyes gazed back restlessly, heavy with the weight of the knowledge she possessed (of the decision she had not yet made).

She hated that look, hated the fear those eyes held.

She was so tired of being afraid.

She slipped out of her dressing gown and stepped into the red dress, smoothing out the wrinkles as she fixed it into place. Once she selected her shoes and _accoutrements,_ she returned to the mirror for a final wardrobe check. 

She raised her brow appreciatively and smirked.

Yes, this would do nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this graphic set](https://yellowfeather84.tumblr.com/post/181220469552/witchmas-day-five-favorite-show-stopper-outfit) by [yellowfeather84](https://yellowfeather84.tumblr.com) (Tumblr).


End file.
